Agee, Althea
__notoc__ Physical Appearance 'Physical Description:'INSERT DESCRIPTION *Height: 6'3 *Weight: 170 *Hair Color: Dark Brown *Eye Color: Black Family *Spouse: Her at birth betrothed Mimas Te'Amal married another woman refusing by his grandparents arranged marriage. *Children: *Father: Mais *Mother: Khara *Brother(s): Kyrn Agee *Other Family: Amaya Maisy Agee - grandmother Personality & Traits *General Overview Althea is overly sensitive and overly active. Her grandmother Amaya, who was her first teacher recognized it in her and channeled it into lot of various activities, to deplete her excess energy. Since girl was not showing too much smarts, old woman chose to route her to sports. Althea was good lady of the house and she considered her position and how well she carried herself in it as an achievement. She was not overly intelligent, but was hard worker and she passed all her education earlier than expected for her what she held as something to be proud of. Passing entrance exam to Starfleet Academy at first attempt was another of achievements she was proud of, same as passing Academy without any failures. *Strengths & Weaknesses *Ambitions *Hobbies & Interests *Languages Althea same as her brother speaks Betazoid and Federation Standard fluently, but also knows lot of idioms and phrases in many Federation languages from following their Grandmother and parents during many of the Personal History *In her early years her primary teacher was her grandmother Amaya who channeled her energy to sports. Althea started with regular starting activities as running, cycling and swimming. After few years some heavier exercises were added, but later on main sport Althea chose herself was Tennis where she had some really great results. Other activity Grandmother got her into was music, where main lead took her father and taught her to play both piano and violin. Althea’s basic hearing was not perfect and she was never great musician, but was still really good in both playing both instruments and in singing. *Bigger part of her youth years passed in trainings and travels to various tournaments. She and Kyrn were followed on those travels by their nanny Lorn and her husband Istim and sometimes their father if he was not needed by one of the House Ladies on their diplomatic trips. *In their teenage years siblings created really firm bond. Although Kyrn was older, Althea started developing her empathic and telepathic abilities before him. While she was supporting him in that manner, Kyrn was big support in her education and athletic trainings. In his own category he would never be good enough, but as older male, he was perfect sparing partner for two years younger girl. *Kyrn was always there to help Althea in everything, so when he ended primary education and was to go to attend college he decided to wait for Althea. When Althea chose medical study, Kyrn followed her but never liked it enough to actually study seriously. After a year he changed to Counseling to stay with Althea. While Kyrn was always among the best students in education preceeding University and Althea somewhere in the middle range, she graduated among top ten in her class and Kyrn flopped, being in the lower half. Upon return home they both found a job in local clinic and worked together for 2 years when Althea learned that her fiancee to whom she was betrothed on birth married another woman. She didn't really knew Mimas, but she was good future Lady of the house and she never even looked at another man, expecting to be married to her perfect match, so this truly shocked her. Althea packed few things, just a backpack and left Betazed. *After travelling aimlessly several months she met an elder Starfleet recruiter who talked her into taking entrance exam and join the Academy. She said if she don't pass th3e exam, she will not try again, but it was not her fate. Althea excelled exam and only a month later started her study. Kyrn who went to search for her the day after she left home, finally found her when she was just passed the entrance exam and when he couldn't talk her to return home in agreement with their parents took entrance exam himself and join his sister. While they met lot of people during their study, siblings stayed close to each other, what caused all those to became only acquaintances. They both chose study of science as their major and Althea chose engineering minor. Service Record *Academy Promotion: DATE (If applicable) (attendance dates from - till) *Campus: Marseille, France, Earth, Sol *Academy Major and Minor: Science Major and Engineering Minor all four years *Grade point average: 4,2 *First post ship/station: USS Aegis *Posting: Science Officer from 239310.02 - 239312.15